onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Izaya
| affiliation = Asuka Island | occupation = | jva = Masami Hisamoto }}Izaya is Maya's grandmother and lives on Asuka Island. She appeared in the fifth One Piece movie. Appearance Izaya is an elderly woman with pink hair tied in side-locks with blue bands. She has many wrinkles on her face and squints her eyes often. She is also hunchbacked, giving her a short stature, but is actually very tall when she stands up straight. She holds a long and crooked walking staff and wears an elaborate orange ceremonial orange robe with a red shirt and many pieces of jewelry hanging around her. In Oda's depiction, Izaya has darker pink hair than in the movie. Gallery Personality Izaya appears to be a stoic woman, as she constantly wears a grimace. She is also stern with the Straw Hat Pirates. However, she a very caring woman deep down, as she tried to comfort her granddaughter Maya and did not want her to sacrifice herself to seal the Shichiseiken. Izaya was deeply worried about Saga, as he was under the control of the cursed sword, and she was relieved when he freed from it's influence. Izaya has a distinct style of laughing: "Ushashasha". History Past When Asuka Island was attacked by a band of pirates, Izaya led the villagers to safety while Saga and Lacos, along with the men of the village, fought against the invaders. The Cursed Holy Sword Izaya, leading a ritual to honor the village's god with the other female villagers, was told by Maya of invading pirates. She was offered protection by Maya from Lacos but refused the two. When Monkey D. Luffy and his crew, the invading pirates, arrived, she was not threatened but rather found Chopper cute. The Marines interrupted the confrontation, and Zoro, now working Saga, defeated the male villagers and chased Izaya and Maya for the village's ancient orbs. After Sanji and Lacos were defeated by the swordsman, Izaya and Maya cowered before Zoro slashed at them to cut open Maya’s bag, revealing the orbs. After Zoro and the Marines took the orbs and left, Izaya and Maya made sure that Lacos was alright, who was knocked into the ruins of the ancestral altar during the confrontation. Following the villagers' defeat, Izaya collected medicinal herbs and tended to the warriors' wounds alongside Maya and the Straw Hat Pirates. After providing care to her fellow people, Izaya approached the Straw Hat crew and told them that while she does not judge them for being pirates, she must warn them to leave, as all lives, pirate or civilian, matter. That night, as Nico Robin studied the artifacts of the village, Izaya watched from a distance and shook her head. As Maya served the Straw Hat Pirates breakfast, Izaya and Lacos approached. Izaya demanded that the pirates leave as soon as they finished eating, reminding them of her warning from the previous night. After the crew explained that they were still waiting for Luffy and Usopp’s return, Izaya amended her statement to ask for their departure as soon as the crew was reunited. Sanji and Chopper interrupted, asking if it was because they were pirates. Lacos interjected, explaining that they want to ensure the crew’s safety. Izaya then asked Nami if the crew came to the island after hearing rumors of the Shichiseiken, which Chopper affirmed along with Nami’s love for treasure. Izaya shook her head, and Maya told the Straw Hat Pirates that the sword is not treasure. Nami revealed that Robin had said a similar thing. Robin began to tell the story of the Red Moon, which intrigued Izaya. As Robin told the story, the group moved to the wall, where a carving depicting the story was found. Robin was unable to continue reading, as the carving had deteriorated, but Izaya picked up where she left off and told the rest of it. When Izaya explained the night of the Red Moon, the crew asked when it was, to which Lacos answered that it was tonight. He then explained that Saga possessed the sword and that he had stolen the orbs to stop the sealing ritual. Because those influenced by the sword cannot touch the orb, Lacos told the crew that Saga had to use Zoro to dispose of them. Maya explained Saga and Zoro’s longtime friendship, as well as the accident that crippled her fiancé. As they walked toward the island’s central palace, Lacos and Izaya continued to story, telling the crew about Saga’s arrival to the island, his relationship with Maya, and the pirate raid on the island that led to his fall under the Shichiseiken’s control. Lacos exclaimed his guilt for not protecting Maya and Saga during the raid, but Izaya hushed him and told him that no one was to blame. Returning to the village, Nami asked Izaya if there was another way to create the seal, but she explained that it was impossible without the orbs. Maya interjected, offering to offer her own life to seal away the sword, but Lacos and the Straw Hat Pirates immediately objected. Sanji decided not to believe the story, and Izaya vouched for the story’s truthfulness to him. He challenged Izaya’s willingness to let Maya sacrifice herself, but Izaya exclaimed her own objection to the idea. Sanji apologized, but Izaya appreciated his thoughtfulness. Izaya then explained that their family was responsible for protecting the orbs and that Maya the ability to channel her ancestors’ energy to perform the sealing ritual. After Izaya declared that this path was the family’s destiny, the group became silent and somber. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Luffy and Usopp erupted from it riding a geyser, surprising Izaya and the others. Luffy and Usopp introduced themselves to Maya, Izaya, and Lacos, and the three were startled by the pair’s rambunctious attitude. Luffy and Usopp told their crew and the others their experience at the dojo with Saga, and when Luffy decided to beat Saga on his own, Izaya objected, arguing that brute strength could not defeat the sword alone. Maya then blamed herself for Saga’s state and bawled, and Izaya tried to comfort her. Maya told Izaya that she had decided to sacrifice herself to save everyone on the island who she loved. The pair began to weep, so, to cheer them up, Luffy gave them a present: the orbs. Izaya was shocked when Luffy presented the orbs, standing up straight and startling Usopp. Now with the orbs, Maya no longer had to sacrifice herself. The crew declared their allegiance to Maya and her village, which Izaya and Lacos appreciated. Izaya explained the ritual to create a protective barrier over the island and seal the Shichiseiken. While everyone else split up to place the orbs at Komon, Tonroh, and Hagun, Izaya asked Luffy to carry her and Maya to the central palace. After Luffy defeated a group of Marines guarding the palace, Izaya ordered Maya to run to the top and begin the prayer ritual. She and Luffy watched Maya pray and create the barrier, but when Saga shot a green ball of fire at the palace, disrupting Maya, Izaya begged that she stay concentrated. When Maya was knocked over by the third shot, Izaya rushed to be at her side. Once she reached the top of the palace, she noticed the barrier dissipating. She helped Maya up, and the two watched Luffy fight Saga. She looked on in horror as the swordsman was unscathed and, after presenting the Shichiseiken to the Red Moon, lost control of himself to the sword and grew to a monstrous size. Saga was now under the Shichiseiakn’s complete control. To demonstrate his new power, Saga slashed the ground and palace, breaking it apart. Maya almost fell off the top, but Izaya caught her. As Saga and Luffy fought below, Izaya was fearful for the end. However, Maya began to pray again, having faith that she could weaken the Shichiseiken. Izaya watched as Maya strengthened the barrier once again, and with the help of Luffy’s relentless attacks, Saga was knocked to the ground, causing the Shichiseiken to crumble. The battle seemed finished, but when Saga stood once more, Izaya explained to Maya that the Shichiseiken’s power was transferred from the sword directly into Saga’s body. Saga used his power to dissipate the barrier, and Maya ran to confront him, worrying Izaya. Maya tried to appeal to Saga by express her faith in him, but he blindly attacked her. Luffy managed to intercept the slash but was slammed into the palace, causing Maya to fall over. Izaya ran to her side, and both watched as Luffy, who sprang up to challenge Saga again, was stopped by Zoro, ready to fight Saga himself. While Maya prayed, a trembling Izaya and Luffy watched Zoro and Saga prepare for the final exchange. Maya’s prayers caused the Seven Stars of Asuka to glow, which Izaya saw and exclaimed. She watched as Saga and Zoro traded their final blows, with Zoro coming out victorious. With the battle concluded, Izaya comforted Maya as the young woman fell to her knees. Izaya then stood by Maya as she held Saga in her lap. When Saga awoke, she was shocked and began to bawl in relief. After the Straw Hat Pirates left, Izaya stood with Maya, Saga, Lacos, and Toma to watch their departure. She joked that it was a shame that the crew were pirates and laughed with Maya. References Site Navigation ca:Izaya fr:Izaya es:Izaya Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Asuka Island Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda